Nobody likes Wednesday nights
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Levy comes home, tired, on a Wednesday night after a Fairy Tail party. Then Happy burst into her room...it goes downhill from there. Sorry for the bad summary. Also includes some NaLu NxL LuNa you know. NatsuxLucy. But its mainly a GajeelxLevy fic.


Levy entered her room at Fairy Hills and sighed. It was 1 AM and Levy had a long night. There was one of those drunken parties going on at the guild. Levy ditched it before it got too out of hand. Levy stepped over some books on the ground and flopped into her bed. She lazily pulled the blankets over her and stuffed her face into a pillow. She was disheveled and tired so sleep wasn't that hard for her. Just when she was about to drift off to sleep, her window burst open. "What the He- "HI LEVY!" Levy sat up and looked at the hyper Happy who was sitting on her floor. "I just thought I'd pop in for a bit. You know, check on you?" Happy said cheerfully. Levy moaned a bit and said, "Shouldn't you be at Lucy's house with Natsu? You guys are always over there." Happy blushed a bit before replying. "Well, I was there before...But Natsu and Lucy were doing..."things". So I thought I'd leave them alone for a bit." Levy blushed too at the thought of what "things" could be, But she quickly shook that thought out of her head. "Why not go to the guild?" Levy asked nerviously. For she was not sure what Happy would report on what was happening in the guild. "Oh, they ran out of apple juice." Happy replied simply, "So I was about to go get some more, but I thought I'd visit you." Levy suddenly realized that Happy was not simply "Hyper". He was drunk on apple juice. "Jeez Happy, how many fanfics have you been in where you're drunk on apple juice?" Levy sighed. Happy thought for a bit. "By this writer?" Happy questioned. "I guess..." Levy shrugged. "The this would make 5." ("Get back to the fanfic!" Strawberry-chan said) Levy lay down in her bed again and said, "Okay then, I'll be here, sleeping...And don't wake me!" Happy swallowed the remains of the fish he was eating and replied, "Kay'. I'll be here, eating fish." Levy sunk deeper into her bed and listened to the sound of Happy munching fish. She could feel herself drift into a deep sleep. The sleep she hadn't had in about 26 hours. Man, Fairy Tail did some bad things to her. And the creator would make her sleep until ab-Wait. Wait one minute. Hold the phone. Levy jetted out of bed and yelled, "Happy! How exactly did the creato-" The blue exceed wan't there. Only a pile of fish with a note was in his place. The note read:  
Hey Levy! I know it was a short visit and my handwriting is suprisingly good, But I have to go check up on the guild. So I left you a pile of fish as an apology. Hope you enjoy them!  
-Happy  
Levy stared at the note which was in her hand. And then at all the fish and books on the ground. It smelled like dead fish, alive fish, and...well it just smelled like fish, okay? Levy decided that she'd pick up the mess of dead fish later, because she was going to the guild.  
Levy walked the dark streets alone to Fairy Tail. Since it was like 1 AM, No one was around."Fairy Tail's back room would be easier to sleep in than a room full of fish...and musty books." Levy slowly mumbled to herself. She had taken to mumbling things instead of thinking them. It helped her to actually know what she was think/saying.  
Levy finally reached Fairy Tail. There were smashed beer bottles in the walkway. Levy cautiously stepped over the smashed bottles. She entered Fairy Tail and immediately dodged a beer bottle that was hurtled her way. Mira walked over to Levy. "Hello Levy!" Mira cheerfully greeted. Levy noticed that there was a slight tint of pink on Mira's face and realized Mira probably had a beer or two too. "Hello Mira-chan!" Levy responded, trying to hide the fact that she was completely worn out, "Um, May I sleep in the back room? Happy...kinda...wrecked my house." Mira smiled and said, "Oh course you can! Just watched out for the chinchillas!" Levy laughed nervously. In fact, It was almost a scared laughter. Yeah, she could really see the alcohol showing in Mira.  
Levy followed Mira through the chaos. While walking to the back room, Levy heard Gajeel say, " Hey, I found a closet with a butt-ton of books." When Levy heard the words "Butt-ton of books" she sped right over to Gajeel. She looked at all the books and squealed in a fan-girl like manor. "I didn't know The Master had so many rare books!" Levy said as she browsed through all of the books. Levy stepped out of the closet and said to Mira, "I'll be over here. I'll probably go to sleep later." Mira nodded and cheerfully walked away. Gajeel stepped into the closet and looked at all the books. " There's books on dragons in here." Gajeel said, "I wonder if he knows an-" "They're great aren't they!" Levy beamed, "I wonder wonder if The Master will let me borrow some." Gajeel nodded and kept looking through the books. Meanwhile, Happy slowly snuck up on Levy, who was cheerfullt humming to herself as she read a book...standing up... "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Happy yelled as he pushed Levy into the closet with Gajeel. Happy slammed the door shut and locked it. "This is turning out to be a more eventful night than I thought it would be!" Mira gushed to Cana. "Sure is." Cana said as she took a swig of her beer. The rest of the guild could care less. Because they were all drunk.  
Meanwhile, in the closet, Both people were blushing. Levy especially. Neither of them said a word. This was the second time Levy had been stuck in a closet. She was stuck with Lucy once before, but that was much differant. For one, the closet was alot bigger...because this one was only meant for one person to fit in. Also the door was unlock quickly. Judging by how drunk everyone was, they were probably not getting out in a while. At the flash-back of being stuck in a closet before, Levy suddenly thought, "Oh yeah! Lucy will come to get me!" But them she remembered that Lucy was doing "Things" at the moment. Levy quickly shoved that thought out of her head once again. They probably didn't even think of letting them out. "Curse you Happy..." Levy said under her breath. She would be okay with being stuck in a closet with some, as long as it wasn't with a guy. Heck, She'd be fine with being stuck in a closet with a guy, but not Gajeel. Gajeel was differant. Levy would be okay with being stuck in a closet with him she wasn't so freaking in love with him! Levy blushed deeper when she thought about this. She just wanted to crumple up into a little ball and hide her blush. But there wasn't enough space in the closet for that.  
Now, Back to the outside of the closet. Wendy was in a forgotten corner and unlike everyone around her, Was not drunk. And since she was the most sane person around, she'd have to get Levy and Gajeel out of the closet. She had no clue where the key would be though. But judging that it was Makarov's closet, you'd probably have to open it with advanced magic. Wendy remained in the corner and pondered on how to realease Levy and Gajeel. Finally, she came to the conclusion that it would be best to ask Mira where the master was. Finally, Wendy got up enough courage to ask drunk Mira where the master was. Wendy slowly approached Mira and timidly said, "Um, M-Mira-san?" Mira turned around and saw the small dragon slayer. Mira smiled and didn't say anything. "Um...M-Mira-san?" Wendy cautiously stammered. "I'm sorry, But who are you?" Mira said in a cheery tone. Wendy was now morally scared. Because Mira. Was. Very. Drunk. She had probably consumed as much beer as Cana had in a day. And that's a scary amount. Wendy quickly walked away. There wasn't much hope for getting them out now. Wendy suddenly heard something come from the closet: "H-Hey Gajeel what are you doing?!" Levy said from the closet. "Just trust me shrimp. I've done this before." Wendy heard Gajeel say. "B-But Gajeel!" Levy whinned. "Shut it Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled. Wendy then heard something that she couldn't understand. Wendy's face turned bright red. "Beautiful babys.." Mira said to herself and came close to fainting. But Cana quickly shoved a bottle of beer in her mouth. Then there was a bang on the door from the inside. The door gave way a little. There was another bang and the door cracked in two. Wendy stared, wide-eyed, at Gajeel with Levy in tow behind him. "You didn't have to kick down the door..."Levy was mumbling. "Did you have a better suggestion?" Gajeel said back. Levy was pouted and was silent. Wendy approached Levy and said, "Glad to have you back!" Levy sighed and responded, "Yeah, nothing much happened though. But I need to talk to someone right now." Levy shot Happy a glare. "Um,okay!" Wendy said and went off to Forgotten Corner. "Happy, come here." Levy commanded Happy. "A-Aye!" Happy stammered.

Screams of Happy were heard throughout the night.


End file.
